Father
by 54Viruses
Summary: A special day to honor the man...or, uh, rat -that raised you. But what if that special person didn't raise you?
1. That time of year

I'd like to point something out before I start this story.

My father is the best father in the world and none of yours can compete so HA!

Thank you.

Oh, and this story was inspired by xLannyx 's "Life of a Sensei" so there will be some similarities and if you haven't already, read her story when you're done with mine!

* * *

Kit sat on her bed, absently listening to the guys not so quietly sneaking around the lair. Donnie actually dropped something, giving away his nerves. Raph was spending a lot more time in the garage than usual lately, literally growling at anyone who ventured up there. Mikey was giggling from time to time for what seemed to be no reason and Leo seemed just a little pleased with himself, never a good sign.

If it were any other time of the year Kit would have been sniffing the air for a gas leak or something in the water.

Instead it was June. Father's day was fast approaching. The guys were running around like a bunch of teenage mutant kung-fu chickens with their heads cut off as they prepared their gifts to try and express in some small measure how much they loved and appreciated Master Splinter.

And if at all possible to outdo each other.

They had been at this for years. Kit felt out of place and a little intimidated, quietly trying to think of something for a person who two years ago she wouldn't have believed existed.

Sure there was that whole mutant rat think which would had made Kit ask if somebody had been reading too many magazines in the check-out line, but then there was that which made Master Splinter, Master Splinter. That was the unbelievable part.

Years ago a young human woman had seen something in the rat in her kitchen that made her save the rodent's life and take it as a pet. This same rat had tried to defend its master from an attack by evil men. After that this rat had found four, dirty infant turtles and taken care of them, even when its world began to grow and change.

This rat had taught these four baby turtles to defend themselves, but to still love others. It was also this rat that allowed a strange human to live despite the threat she posed to his family. Not long after accepting this woman as a part of his life, Master Splinter had also spared a feisty little trespasser and eventually invited Kit into his home.

If anything could incite Master Splinter's wrath as much as a direct threat to his loved ones, it was the thought of a parent neglecting or mistreating their child. When he first met someone in trouble his first instinct was to reach out to them. In his every action he was an amazing balance of loving father, strict teacher, wise mentor and even that mischievous little rat that had snuck into a young woman's kitchen back in Japan all those years ago. The only guidance he had to become the amazing individual he was, were fuzzy memories of a good man.

Kit took a deep breath and shook her head, what did she do to deserve meeting someone such as him, much less being welcomed into his home?

It was decided, she would make a gift to express her gratitude at the very least. Just because she wasn't his daughter didn't mean she couldn't thank him.

But what could she possibly give him?


	2. Awesome gifts

Yeah, I may not have mentioned it in the last chapter, but the turtles, Master Splinter, April, not mine.

Although the best father in the world...still mine.

This chapter is a day late, but father's rock every day of the year so tough it out.

* * *

"Happy Father's Day Master Splinter!"

"Happy Father's Day, I made you your favorite breakfast."

"Happy Father's Day, can I get you some tea?"

"Happy Father's Day Sensei." Even Raphael sounded halfway chipper, or at least a quarter chipper.

Master Splinter was smiling, amusement and pride shining in his eyes as he sat down at the breakfast table. This was tradition, on father's day nobody scrounged in the fridge and ate when they wanted to, breakfast, lunch and supper would be eaten with everyone sitting together at the table and with everyone minding their manners and eating like civilized mutants (a miracle the guys couldn't seem to master on regular days).

During the entire meal Michelangelo squirmed and shimmied in his chair, filled with anticipation. No sooner had Master Splinter finished the last bite and put down his fork than Mikey jumped up, nearly upsetting his chair as he held out a messy orange package with yellow ribbon. "Open mine first Sensei!" Kit blinked; she could have sworn there wasn't any package or gift at the table before then.

"Alright Michelangelo, I will open your gift first!" There was laughter in his voice as Master Splinter accepted the package. The paper soon fell away to reveal a picture frame encasing a pencil drawing. The drawing was of a scene in the lair with all its inhabitants plus April, Casey and even LeatherHead. Even under the pencil lead April's smile was infectious. Donatello's eager curiosity shone like a beacon and Klunk was only a breath away from causing chaos with his mischief.

Master Splinter beamed at the gift. "Thank you Michelangelo, my son. Your talent never ceases to amaze. Mikey lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Me next?" Donnie asked hopefully.

Master Splinter nodded and Donnie handed him a package wrapped in something silver. Under the wrapping material was a small device that looked very much like a clock radio. "It had buttons for music and for nature sounds." Donatello explained. "There's also an option for it to emit a tone that you won't be able to hear but it should cut down the amount of noise coming from outside your room." Master Splinter was somewhat skeptical of this last feature –a noise that stops noise?- but he was truly grateful for the clock.

"Thank you my son. Your inventiveness seems to have no limit." Donnie grinned like a school girl/turtle and ducked his head slightly.

Leo started to say something but no sooner had he opened his mouth than Raph jumped in with, "This one's from me Sensei." He held out a highly polished box of what looked like pine wood. Master Splinter accepted this gift and opened the box.

Inside, resting on a soft red cloth lay a knife. The blade shone as though it were carved from diamonds instead of steel and the brightly polished hilt looked to be just right for a hand of four long fingers. Inlaid on the blade were the kanji for "Master", and "Splinter" on one side and on the other side; "Honor" and "Tradition."

"My son, the craftsmanship of this gift is most impressive, thank you." Raph grinned, trying not to look too pleased with himself.

"Master." Leo spoke up, holding out a package carefully wrapped in yellow paper. "This one is from both April and myself." Leonardo seemed unaware of the evil glares that his brothers were shooting him, getting help from humans should be _cheating_, even if April did get credit for it.

Inside the package was a simple manila envelope. Master Splinter opened the envelope and his breathing seemed to cease. "They're copies of the immigration papers." Leo explained simply.

Mikey craned to see what it was. "Dude." He breathed, "You found the papers for Master Yoshi and Teng Shin? Hey! Their pictures are on here too! Du-u-ude."

Donnie and Raph stood up to get a better look while Leo's grin was just slightly larger than his normally pleased self.

"Wow, Leo that's impressive!" Donnie marveled.

"Whoah…just whoah." Raph muttered.

Kit sat quietly, leaving the small package wrapped in tissue paper where she had tucked it into her jacket.

* * *


	3. A gift from the heart

I do not own the TMNT or Master Splinter.

But I do have a dad that happens to be the best dad in the world and he's all mine! I only share him with my brothers 'cause Mom makes me.

* * *

_Stupid…it's a token of gratitude and affection, not a darned payment._

Kit frowned at herself. _Just give it to him._

She was back on her bed, listening as the guys cheered each other on over some video game. In her hands she held the small gift, wrapped in white tissue paper with a sunshine yellow ribbon. She had been careful wrapping it so it looked pretty nice despite being tucked inside her jacket all morning.

_Go on, give it to him. You can tell him it wasn't finished drying and he'll never suspect you were nervous._

Tucking the gift back in her jacket, Kit stood up and left her room. She moved over to the stairs and went down. After reaching the ground floor she went straight into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

_Coward._

"What are you growling about this time?" Kit jumped slightly. Raph came into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "If it's the game I've got to agree, anythin' where the good guy is pink is pathetic."

"Yeah, well, anything pink is just plain wrong." Raph seemed satisfied with that answer. He grabbed a sandwich somebody else had made and left.

Kit watched him go and grimaced. She downed the last of the water and took a breath. Leaving the glass in the sink, Kit left the kitchen.

She circled the main room, taking the longest route to Master Splinter's room possible. Despite her procrastination she found herself facing Master Splinter's door. She pulled the gift from her jacket and lifted a hand to knock.

Her hand moved forward to knock on the wood frame of Master Splinter's door but froze just before the fur brushed the wood. Her jaw tightened and the breath she had been holding slipped out.

_Yeah, I'm a coward._

Her courage having failed Kit took a step back to return to her room.

The door slid open. Master Splinter smiled when he saw her standing there. "Good afternoon Kitrian."

"Good afternoon Master Splinter." Kit replied automatically. Suddenly she remembered the item in her hand. "I, um, that is…" She tried, her whiskers flattened in embarrassment. Unconsciously she ran her claws through the fur on her scalp. Finally she meekly held the gift out. "This is for you sensei. I didn't think it would be appropriate to give it to you this morning."

Master Splinter accepted the gift, his eyes curious and thoughtful. "Thank you Kitrian." Kit nodded and looked down nervously as Master Splinter slipped the ribbon off and removed the tissue paper.

It was a leather bookmark. Handmade and very soft. Inlaid on the leather were carefully written katakana;

_Father is a word for one whom words cannot describe, for no other word can reach so high._

Compared to the other gifts given Master Splinter that day, hers was like a card brought home from school, but it was a gift from the heart. Kit risked a look upwards.

Master Splinter let the soft fringe of the bookmark slide across his finger. There was a slight smile to his mouth and something glittered in his eyes. He smiled at her. Kit opened her mouth to add something but shut it again and smiled back.

"Kitrian, it is a lovely gift, I will cherish it." He placed one hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, my daughter."

Those simple words made Kit feel as though she could take on the entire foot army and Shredder himself. Something pricked at her own eyes and fearing she still couldn't speak, she bowed.

Her gift may not have been the most artistic, most useful, best quality or of greatest personal value; but she seemed to be a winner this Father's Day.

* * *


End file.
